


Cuando vengas a El Cairo

by AthenaSelas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe, Homophobic Language, Lemon, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaSelas/pseuds/AthenaSelas
Summary: [Universo Alterno] El Cairo 1927. Radamanthys, un apasionado egiptólogo novato hambriento de descubrimientos arqueológicos. Kanon, un enigmático hombre lleno de recursos a quien Wyvern necesitará recurrir inevitablemente. La velada de Navidad traerá inesperados recuerdos enterrados en lo más profundo de sus almas.
Relationships: Garuda Aiacos/Griffon Minos, Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Cuando vengas a El Cairo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninnae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnae/gifts).



> ¡Feliz Navidad 2020!  
> Esta historia es un regalo de Navidad para mi persona especial y amada: ninnae. El relato se encuentra basado en una historia de rol que escribimos y concluimos juntas sobre alguna vida de Radamanthys y Kanon en el antiguo Egipto.  
> Ella adoró su regalo y me solicitó publicarlo para disfrute del público en general.  
> ¡Felices fiestas!

**Cuando vengas a El Cairo**

Para 1927, la Ciudad del Cairo era un crisol de nacionalidades y culturas. Pese a que 5 años atrás El Reino Unido le había concedido independencia a Egipto en papel, todo el mundo sabía que en realidad los británicos coronaron a un supuesto Rey títere de intereses extranjeros sobre el país del Nilo.

Reflejo de esto eran los distintos distritos totalmente contrastantes de la capital de Egipto. Los más ostentosos barrios pertenecían a los británicos con calles pavimentadas en donde transitaban sus automóviles brillantes de motores ruidosos, mismos que eran conducidos por elegantes caballeros vestidos con pipa y sombrero. No menos sobresalientes eran los barrios habitados por franceses, alemanes o italianos, potencias europeas también interesadas en la riqueza que representaba el Nilo para su conveniencia, especialmente las plantaciones de algodón y lino, aunque no menos importante era su relevancia como conexión comercial entre Europa, Asia y el Medio Oriente.

Por supuesto, estos lujosos, coloridos y vivos barrios extranjeros se encontraban a escasos metros de distancia de los lugares más comunes y populares del país del Nilo. Vecindarios musulmanes conformados por miles de casitas pequeñas de barro entre calles de arena en donde lo único que sobresalía era la mezquita del barrio. Miles de egipcios de piel tostada caminaban siempre aprisa vestidos con sus túnicas blancas de algodón bajo el ardiente e inclemente sol de su tierra natal.

Existían, por supuesto, asentamientos intermedios entre estos dos y en ellos solían llevarse a cabo las cosas que la sociedad post victoriana y las rígidas normas sociales musulmanas solían prohibir de facto. En estos sitios abundaba el alcohol, el opio, el mercado negro de tesoros robados del pasado de Egipto y, por supuesto, la prostitución, entre muchas otras cosas más. Una clase de mafia de nacionalidad desconocida llevaba a cabo el control de aquel tan necesario lado oscuro del Cairo, aunque nunca era claro dónde comenzaba y terminaba aquel laberinto de inmoralidad e ilegalidad; sin embargo, nacionales y extranjeros acudían a aquellos rincones prohibidos mucho más de lo que la sociedad puritana pudiera imaginar.

+++++++++++++++++

Radamanthys descendió del célebre navío _S.S. Esperia_ en el puerto de Alejandría. Suspiró aliviado cuando su pie, enfundado en elegantes zapatos marrón, tocó tierra tras viajar durante largos días desde Génova hasta el otro lado del Mediterráneo. Sus ojos ámbar fueron deslumbrados por la blancura de los edificios que inundaban la milenaria ciudad portuaria.

— ¡Maldito calor infernal! Es mucho peor de lo que imaginé — exclamó con suma irritación una voz detrás de él con marcado acento nórdico.

— A mi me parece agradable — difirió una segunda voz en inglés con estilo de la India.

— ¡Pero por supuesto! Naciste en un sitio más caliente que el inferno — replicó el nórdico.

— ¿Quieren callarse por un maldito minuto? — les gritó furioso el rubio. — Hubiera preferido que me ataran a la proa todo el viaje antes que haber compartido camarote con ustedes dos.

— Eso se puede arreglar — comentó malicioso el nórdico.

  
  
— Que te follen, Minos — lo insultó furioso Radamanthys.

— Oye, oye, tranquilo. Yo soy el único con ese privilegio — se quejó el hermoso hombre de la India tomando del brazo al nórdico.

El rubio les dio la espalda y gruñó.

— Maricas pervertidos.

+++++++++++++++++

Kanon recorría sigilosamente el bullicioso y escandaloso salón del que era gerente, casi dueño, en el barrio rojo _Wagh El Briket_ , o simplemente conocido como _El Briket_ en El Cairo. Kanon era conocido en aquel bajo mundo como _Alyunaniu_ , _“el griego”_ en árabe, debido a que efectivamente había nacido y crecido en Atenas, pero eso era todo lo que podrías saber sobre él. El resto era un misterio. Se sabía que muchos años atrás, cuando Kanon era un muchacho joven y apetitoso, sirvió como prostituta de los altos mandos de la mafia que controlaba El Briket, no obstante, Alyunaniu demostró ser mucho más que un culo, pues rápidamente dominó el árabe, el inglés y el alemán. Comenzó a servir de intérprete en aquel crisol de culturas y algún alto jefe decidió a llevarlo a las expediciones que saqueaban las tumbas de los antiguos faraones para vender sus tesoros a sediciosos extranjeros coleccionistas y ricos. El griego resultó ser todo un éxito, pues era valiente, sagaz y cauto. Una mente maestra oculta en aquella belleza de adonis que poseía. Todos los años de espléndido trabajo sucio le concedieron administrar _“The Saloon”_ , un sitio que se hizo célebre bajo su mandato. En el establecimiento podrías encontrar bebidas, amenidades, diversión y, sobre todo, contactos e información. En “The Saloon”, solo la mafia podía oponerse a Kanon, nada más, del resto él era dueño y señor. Muchas personalidades militares, políticas y empresariales se daban cita en el lugar para compartir información y, además, acceder a los salones secretos en donde se ejercía la prostitución, pues los servicios sexuales estaban prohibidos en la ley de Egipto de aquel entonces, aunque no en la ley de _El Briket_.

+++++++++++++++++

Aunque la decisión de elegir una habitación privada alejada de Minos y Aiacos, sus excéntricos compañeros de expedición, le había pesado en su presupuesto de viaje, era mucho mejor a volverse loco debido al escándalo de guacamayas parlanchinas que sus colegas solían armar a cada momento, aunque era aún peor escucharlos follar sin compostura en medio de la noche.

Radamanthys se acomodó en su modesta pero encantadora recámara ocupada por una cama individual de sábanas de algodón, un escritorio, una silla, un armario, y una zona de aseo compuesta por un lavabo, un espejo y un cubo de agua fresca que el personal de la posada estaba encargado de rellenar siempre que lo requiriera. El sanitario y el baño eran compartidos por desgracia. No importaba, al menos el edificio contaba con una ventana que desplegaba un asombroso paisaje de la bulliciosa y mágica capital ahora musulmana. Una enorme emoción en su corazón se agitó cuando sus ojos ámbar apreciaron las brillantes y esmeraldas aguas del Nilo. De alguna forma se sintió en casa. Durante toda su adolescencia soñó con visitar aquellas tierras que lo fascinaban en los libros y ahora al fin se encontraba en ellas. Parecía irreal.

El rubio pertenecía a la aristócrata familia escocesa Wyvern y aunque sus padres deseaban que su hijo, el más pequeño de todos, estudiara leyes y se convirtiera en un peón más del rígido sistema clasista británico, Radamanthys siempre se opuso a ello y nunca abandonó su sueño de estudiar egiptología y lo logró al graduarse con honores en el prestigioso _University College London,_ aunque aquello le costara el abandono económico de su familia y debido a eso aquella expedición estaba pagada por patrocinadores y becas del gobierno británico, por ello la precariedad del viaje, pero el rubio incluso hubiese aceptado dormir en un hostal musulmán compartido con tal de viajar finalmente a Egipto y realizar sin mayor preámbulo sus investigaciones sobre el culto al Dios Seth y los faraones vinculados a aquel Dios ambivalente y fascinante.

+++++++++++++++++

La mañana siguiente, Radamanthys acudió puntualmente a la sede del _University College London_ en El Cairo y se presentó ante el jefe de investigaciones de egiptología, el mismísimo _W.M. Flinders Petrie_ uno de los más célebres académicos del Antiguo Egipto quien estuvo presente en el asombroso descubrimiento de la tumba de Tutankamon años atrás. Minos y Aiacos también eran egiptólogos y pese a su personalidad juguetona y desenfadada, ambos guardaron silencio y casi efectuaron una reverencia frente a aquella eminencia en su profesión.

El profesor de barba blanca sonrió bonachonamente al reducido grupo de nuevo egiptólogos, los invitó a sentarse en la sala de cátedra y comenzó la inducción sobre el asombroso, peligroso y muchas veces frustrante y monótono trabajo de campo en la arqueología egipcia.

+++++++++++++++++

Los jóvenes egiptólogos arribaron a El Cairo al final del verano de 1927, habiendo planeado una estancia de 8 meses en Egipto. Durante las primeras semanas, cursaron un programa introductorio al estudio de campo y después siguieron a las expediciones más avanzadas para aprender con la práctica. Pronto, se dieron cuenta de que la mayoría de estas investigaciones ya estaban tomadas por ambiciosos y egoístas catedráticos quienes sólo les imponían trabajos burdos y sucios a los novatos. Aunque Radamanthys había prometido acatar estas indicaciones, su sed por el antiguo Egipto no estaba siendo aplacada y al principio del otoño solicitó a profesor _Flinders Petrie_ permiso para iniciar su propia investigación de campo. Aunque el catedrático dudó durante muchos días debido a la poca experiencia de rubio, aceptó su petición, pensando que el joven Wyvern se rendiría pronto al encontrarse con los verdaderos desafíos del emprendimiento en la arqueología de Egipto y regresaría pronto a colaborar en los trabajos de los más experimentados estudiosos.

Además de Minos y Aiacos, más egiptólogos se unieron al joven Radamanthys y comenzaron su investigación en conjunto. El primer obstáculo se les plantó en frente: encontrar un área virgen de expedición. Así que todos se hundieron en libros para sustentar el área designada.

Las semanas pasaron y no obtuvieron éxito alguno. Hastiados de esta situación, Minos y Aiacos se escabulleron hacia un destino que varias voces en Egipto les recomendaron discretamente para hallar vestigios reales del antiguo Egipto: _“The Saloon”_

+++++++++++++++++

Dentro de la biblioteca de la sede universitaria, Radamanthys no paraba de inspeccionar con en unicejo fruncido el mapa de los asentamientos descubiertos a la fecha alrededor del Nilo. Vestía pantalón caqui, mocasines y una delgada camisa de lino con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos. Sudaba a causa del sofocante calor del desierto y su piel ya estaba tostada debido a las largas sesiones de arqueología bajo los rayos del sol.

Minos y Aiacos entraron sigilosamente y lo interrumpieron discretamente. El británico los recibió arisco y preguntó bruscamente qué era lo que buscaban.

— Encontramos a alguien que sabe dónde hallar el templo de Seth que has estado buscando durante los últimos años.

— ¿Alguien? ¿De quién estás hablando? — cuestionó volcando su atención en aquellos dos.

— No te va a gustar de donde proviene la información.

+++++++++++++++++

Minos no dejaba de soltar insoportables risitas cada vez que miraba a Radamanthys sentado frente a la mesa que les habían asignado en _“The Saloon”_ aquella noche de otoño. Al principio su rubio compañero les soltó sendos golpes en la cabeza y los reprendió sobre la broma que le estaban haciendo, pero Minos y Aiacos permanecieron impasibles y al británico escandalizó la manera cómo esos dos se movían con naturalidad en el barrio rojo de El Cairo y más aún cuando el portero de _“The Saloon”_ les reconoció y los dejó pasar, luego un mesero les asignó un espacio dentro del establecimiento de tenue luz amarilla que comenzaba a abarrotarse conforme la noche caía. Humo de cigarrillo comenzó a inundar los pulmones de Wyvern quien se quejó ruidosamente de aquella situación.

— Quién es el marica ahora, compañero — se burló Aiacos. — Aspiras peores humos en las tumbas durante las excavaciones, no te quejes colega.

— ¿Y con quién vamos a encontrarnos en este adorable sitio de gran reputación?

— Alyunaniu — aclaró Minos.

— Ya nos ha hecho esperar mucho, quién diablos se cree…

— Y podría hacerlos esperar toda la noche si quisiera, lord inglesito — le interrumpió una voz masculina detrás de él.

Radamanthys se giró molesto para toparse con un hombre atlético y corpulento, de tez encantadoramente bronceada, cabellera larga y azul atada en una alta coleta. Vestía como europeo con pantalón gris, camisa de algodón y tirantes de color negro. Los ojos esmeraldas de aquel extraño escrutaron al británico inquisitivamente y torció el labio con molestia.

— Minos, no me habías dicho que tu amiguito el interesado en las tumbas de Seti I era un británico puritano. — Kanon fumaba un cigarrillo y exhaló humo a la cara del rubio.

— Alyunaniu — le saludó Minos. — ¡Es un placer verlo de nuevo! Por favor, disculpe a mi amigo, es un poco… victoriano todavía. —

Radamanthys gruñó como dragón furioso ante aquel calificativo.

— Escuchen, colegiales, discutamos la información y su precio en un espacio privado de mi salón ahora, pues no tengo mucho tiempo.

— ¡De ninguna manera negociaré nada con calaña como tú! — le espetó Radamanthys furioso.

Kanon rio con prepotencia y de su bolsillo trasero sacó un anillo de oro puro, se lo dio al rubio en la mano para que lo examinara.

— Ese es un anillo que encontré en Menfis, parece que perteneció a la esposa de algún sacerdote, tú eres el universitario ¿no? Si te comportas y pagas lo justo, te llevaré al lugar donde encontré eso.

Cuando el rubio recibió la sortija, electricidad extraña recorrió su cuerpo y se sintió descolocado por completo. Sin embargo, no se doblegaría ante aquel canalla, así que fingió solidez y examinó rápidamente la pieza.

Era una pieza maltratada por la arena y el tiempo; sin embargo, la pureza del oro le había hecho conservar muchas propiedades. Radamanthys quedó maravillado por lo antiguo del metal y cuando lo examinó halló el jeroglífico del amor y en contracara… ¿acaso era alguno de los símbolos del dios Seth?

— Es una falsificación excelente — dijo al fin Wyvern.

Kanon volvió a reír.

— Te haces el duro ¿Ah? — los ojos esmeraldas de Alyunaniu recorrieron de pies a cabeza al británico. — Si no fueras un asqueroso inglés, me caerías bien.

— ¡Soy escoces!

— ¡Bah! Cómo sea, es la misma porquería.

— ¡Alyunaniu! — interrumpió la tensa atmósfera Aiacos. — ¿Cuál es el precio por llevarnos al lugar donde encontraste eso?

— Dos cosas solamente y no valen tanto dinero como puedan creer.

— Escuchamos.

— Información y que me lleven con ustedes a la expedición con todos los gastos pagados.

— ¡Jamás! Larguémonos de aquí — rugió Radamanthys, dejando el valioso anillo sobre la mesa, aunque al hacerlo un vacío se clavó en su corazón y no pudo entender qué diablos estaba mal con ese pedazo de metal.

— ¡Ajem! ¿Podemos pasar al salón privado a discutir los términos, Alyunaniu? — intercedió Minos jalando a Radamanthys del brazo para regresarlo a la conversación a la fuerza.

+++++++++++++++++

Algunos días después, una pequeña comitiva de arqueología salió de El Cairo hacia Menfis, ubicación no muy lejos de la capital. Debido a que el sitio que les indicó Alyunaniu se encontraba cercano a descubrimientos recientes, no fue difícil que se les fuera autorizado un permiso de exploración. La comitiva conformada por diez investigadores, dos guías, más Kanon y su fiel ayudante Isaak, se instaló en un campamento que establecieron en un fresco Oasis que se alimentaba del Nilo, sitio que los guías nativos señalaron como propicio para descansar y que, según la costumbre musulmana, diversos campamentos podían establecerse ahí para ayudarse mutuamente en las adversidades como hermanos bajo el mismo cielo guardado por _Al-lāh_.

Durante los primeros días de exploración, la evidencia que encontraron comenzó a ser totalmente positiva, pues fueron hallados, bajo la arena, restos de construcciones de piedra. Al cerciorarse de que estas construcciones comenzaban a encajar con un periodo sumamente antiguo, el joven grupo de estudiosos no cupo en su regodeo y recolectaron evidencia suficiente para llevarle la información a su centro de estudios y así ser autorizada la continuidad de su fresca investigación arqueológica.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, el griego y su joven asistente de cabellera verde, quien además era tuerto, no paraban de inspeccionar el área y acercarse a los grupos de estudio para intercambiar con ellos las novedades del hallazgo.

Inevitablemente, Radamanthys no le quitaba la vista de encima al heléno y hacerlo alteraba sus sentidos en demasía. Wyvern insistía en que ese sentimiento era furia y enfado, pues sospechaba que el famoso Alyunaniu sólo recababa información para seguir robando aquellos vestigios de valor inmaterial y venderlo en los horribles mercados negros de El Cairo. No le gustaba y lo quería fuera de su campo de estudio.

— Si no me vieras con tanto odio, pensaría que no puedes dejar de verme el trasero — lo sorprendió un día Kanon girándose para encontrarse la inquisidora mirada del rubio sobre su espalda.

— ¡Qué te jodan!

— Si lo hicieras tú, no estaría tan mal.

Minos y Aiacos observaban estas recurrentes escenas entre el griego y el británico y no paraban de emitir risitas chismosas entre sí, fascinados con la tensión sexual que sostenían aquellos dos.

+++++++++++++++++

Pronto, ensimismados en los avances positivos de su investigación, el invierno los alcanzó y el frío en el desierto comenzó a volverse atroz. Kanon avisó a los estudiosos que regresaría a _“The Saloon”_ para supervisar en persona las fiestas de fin de año, la mejor época para su establecimiento y que, para fortuna de Radmanathys, probablemente no lo verían en el campamento hasta enero o febrero, aquella noticio cayó inesperadamente mal para todo el grupo, pues fuera de la opinión de Radamanthys, Alyunaniu era un estupendo compañero de investigación y un hombre extraordinariamente docto, pues sus conocimientos de la zona, del árabe, el griego y un poco de jeroglíficos habían ayudado en demasía a los arqueólogos novatos. Además, Kanon contaba con una suerte improbable, pues solía encontrar con facilidad tesoros en los alrededores del sitio de excavación, aunque resultaba extraño que la mayoría fueran pertenencias de alguna esposa o consorte de algún sacerdote de Seth ¿o era acaso que aquel lugar era la tumba o el palacio de las esposas de los sacerdotes de Seth? ¿Un harem, acaso? ¡Todo era un misterio apasionante de resolver!

+++++++++++++++++

El grupo de arqueología hizo una pausa para descansar la semana de Navidad en El Cairo, descanso bien merecido por sus extraordinarios hallazgos. Durante la víspera de Nochebuena Minos y Aiacos no pudieron resistirse el correr hacia _“The Saloon”_ para reencontrarse con el seductor Kanon, esperando que su reciente amistad les hiciera acreedores en una mesa del tan codiciado espacio en el barrio rojo.

Contrario a todo diagnóstico, Radamanthys se les unió espontánea y voluntariamente.

+++++++++++++++++

El grupo de egiptólogos fue aceptado en _“The Saloon”_ , pero para su decepción, Alyunaniu se encontraba muy ocupado para entrevistarse con ellos. Aun así, fueron tratados de lo mejor y la casa les invitó una botella de excelente vino italiano.

Tras recibir la Navidad en medio de música, comida, bebida y fiesta, Radamanthys dejó el lugar y sus compañeros no notaron su ausencia, pues fácilmente se entremezclaron con el ambiente de desenfreno del lugar.

Honestamente, el rubio sólo había acudido a aquel lugar esperando ver al idiota de Kanon, cuya presencia se había vuelto adictiva para su persona sin siquiera notarlo.

+++++++++++++++++

Inexplicablemente melancólico, Radamanthys se acercó a un malecón del Nilo, muy cerca de _El Briket_. Contempló con la misma fascinación que la primera vez la corriente del río y el reflejo de la luna y las luces de la Ciudad se reflejaba primorosamente sobre sus aguas caudalosas. El envolvente sonido de las aguas siguiendo con firmeza su caudal lo hipnotizó. Aquella visión le trajo paz y al fin dejó de pensar un poco menos en Kanon.

Qué estupidez. Solía burlarse frecuentemente de Minos y Aiacos por ser maricas y ahora estaba resultando también un maldito marica por un griego bandido que administraba un burdel. ¡Y su familia creía que haber estudiado egiptología era suficientemente malo!

Sintiéndose miserable y culpable, se giró para regresar a su posada y contempló lo que menos esperaba, pero ansiaba en demasía: Kanon.

El griego se encontraba en el malecón mirando igualmente la corriente del Nilo, ensimismado. Al parecer el griego no lo había notado todavía y Radamanthys dudó unos segundos, pero con decisión, se acercó a él.

— Feliz Navidad, Kanon.

El peliazul se sobresaltó. Por primera vez, Kanon no respondió perspicaz y astutamente, por el contrario, sus ojos desviaron la mirada de los ámbares.

— Feliz Navidad.

Hubo silencio incómodo entre ambos y un cosquilleo se apoderó de las entrañas del británico.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó con sincera preocupación.

— Te parecerá una estupidez… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Aunque creas que siempre estoy rodeado de personas y que mi vida es una eterna fiesta, en realidad me siento solo, especialmente en noches como esta. ¡Qué tontería! Adelante, búrlate lo que quieras.

— No es una tontería…

Kanon seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos y el rubio alcanzó a percibir un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del griego.

— Y no estás solo… Si así lo quieres… puedo acompañarte…

Silencio.

Esos largos minutos hicieron sentir a Radamanthys una vertiginosa ansiedad. Se sentía nervioso y avergonzado ¡Qué mierda pensaba confesando aquellas cosas afeminadas a otro hombre!

Sus dudas fueron despejadas cuando Kanon se acercó a él, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le robó un veloz y fugaz beso en los labios.

+++++++++++++++++

Kanon lo llevó de regreso a _El Briket_ , pero no se dirigieron a “ _The Saloon”_ , el griego lo llevó a su apartamento, ubicado en la planta alta de un edificio que resguardaba un cabaret en la planta baja. El bullicio y la obscuridad de la víspera de Navidad fungieron como los cómplices de ambos.

En su apartamento, Kanon encendió algunas lámparas de aceite y sirvió sendas copas de vino blanco para refrescar sus labios de la arena de El Cairo. Después de beber con apremio, el griego notó el nerviosismo y la inexperiencia del británico, así que lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia su habitación. Ahí, cerró la puerta con llave y aquello otorgó seguridad al tembloroso rubio.

El griego dejó su copa a un lado y volvió a besar a Wyvern, pero esta vez fue un beso largo y apasionado. Rebosante de deseo guardado, aquella caricia comenzó a encender al rubio. Poco a poco fueron desprendiéndose de sus prendas de vestir. Kanon hizo al otro sentarse sobre la cama y se encargó de despojarlo de sus ropas inferiores. Cuando el griego liberó el miembro de su amante de sus calzoncillos, este lo saludó caliente y palpitante. El peliazul se relamió los labios y comenzó a saludar aquella hombría con sus labios febrilmente.

Se detuvo tras algunos minutos y cuando se puso de pie, el británico lo tomó por las caderas y lo tumbó sobre la cama para ahora encargarse él de desnudar la piel bronceada del heleno.

Comenzó así un erótico encuentro primerizo entre ambos. Sus almas y sus corazones estaban sedientos de anhelo y cariño, de ternura y cuidados, por lo que no escatimaron en tiempo para besarse lentamente durante largos, muy largos, minutos que se convirtieron en horas, mientras sus manos se acariciaban y se exploraban con pasión.

La danza erótica llegó a su punto más álgido cuando los besos se convirtieron en mordiscos y las caricias en atrevidos agarres. La cabellera de Kanon yacía suelta sobre su espalda, volviendo loco de deseo a Radamanthys, quien rápidamente se deshizo de su timidez inicial y comenzó a tomar las riendas del acto.

Ambos se realizaron espectaculares felaciones mutuamente, incluso al mismo tiempo, en una obscena posición de cuerpos invertidos que Radamanthys jamás imaginó ejecutar tan desvergonzadamente. Luego, extrañaron los besos y se sentaron frente a frente, besándose húmedamente mientras sus manos masturbaban al otro. Aquella posición los llevó a ambos al límite del placer y Kanon soltó gemidos de gozo, a los que Wyvern acompañó con gruñidos y suspiros igualmente lascivos.

Inesperadamente, el heleno detuvo el acto, confundiendo cruelmente al inglés.

— Debo ir a asearme, hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto, no te enfríes, por favor.

Con la ceja arqueada, el británico lo dejó irse no sin antes protestar y para su alivio Kanon regresó pronto y desprendiendo olor a limpio. A Wyvern no le dio tiempo de entender qué sucedía porque el heleno le lanzó un frasco que contenía una sustancia aceitosa con aroma frutal.

— Lubrícame — le ordenó el peliazul.

— N-nunca he hecho algo así.

— Te enseñaré entonces. — resolvió Kanon.

Tomó la sustancia del frasco con dos dedos para luego llevárselos al trasero. Abrió las piernas sobre la cama y comenzó a auto explorarse frente a la mirada atónita de Radamanthys. El heleno comenzó a estimularse con sus propios dedos mientras el sudor comenzaba a perlar su cuerpo y gemidos quedos se escapaban de entre sus labios. Cuando el rubio superó su sorpresa, pasó a la rápida excitación y no tardó en arrebatarle el lubricante a su amante y lo colocó en cuatro puntos para introducir sus dedos él mismo, comenzando a reconocer el interior de Kanon que se le apetecía cada vez que las paredes de su interior se estrechaban delirantemente contra sus dedos. Cuando alcanzó un interesante punto de textura rugosa, el heleno se arqueó y gimió sonoramente.

— ¡Hazlo o me vendré si sigues así!

Nervioso, pero decidido, Radamanthys se hincó detrás de Kanon y se preparó con cuidado, untándose lubricante en la erección. Se introdujo lentamente y los espasmos en el interior de Kanon le supieron excesivamente deliciosos. Se obligó a hacer un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse y ejecutar el coito cadenciosamente. Poco a poco lograron acoplarse y cuando finalmente tomaron un ritmo totalmente sexual, el sonido de sus pieles encontrándose inundó alucinantemente la habitación junto con los sonidos de sus labios emitiendo sonidos de éxtasis.

Wyvern decidió cambiar de posición y tumbó a su pareja boca arriba. Rodeo sus caderas con las piernas de Kanon y se introdujo de nuevo dentro del griego. De este modo, podían besarse a su antojo durante las embestidas incesantes del acto carnal.

Finalmente, Kanon enterró sus uñas en las sábanas de su lecho y gritó mientras se retorcía bajo el cuerpo de su amante antes de experimentar “ _le petite morte”_

+++++++++++++++++

La pareja se metió a la cama, agotados de placer, y durmieron juntos. Kanon cayó dormido de inmediato y Radamanthys tardó en procesar un poco todo lo que acababa de suceder, pero al final lo aceptó y se sintió feliz de haberse atrevido a hacerlo. Besó a Kanon en la frente amorosamente y durmió pronto.

Aquella noche Radamanthys soñó muy nítidamente…

_Se encontraba en el Antiguo Egipto, el cual era un sueño recurrente para él. Estaba envestido con las solemnes túnicas blancas de sacerdote y pesada joyería de oro denostaban su rango real. Caminaba a lo largo de los pasillos del Templo de Seth en Menfis, del cual era regente y máxima autoridad. Todos los sacerdotes, aprendices, sirvientes y esclavos bajaban la cabeza solemnemente a su paso._

_— ¡Señor, su consorte lo espera!_

_¡Ah! Su famosa consorte, en ninguno de aquellos sueños recurrentes era capaz de conocer la identidad de su pareja en el Antiguo Egipto. Su nombre siempre era mencionado, incluso su cuerpo y sus sentidos anhelaban a su antigua pareja con ímpetu, pero nunca podía alcanzarla y aquello era frustrante y desesperante._

_Finalmente, se dirigió a sus aposentos donde su pareja formal y oficial lo esperaba de espaldas mirando la hermosa Menfis a través del balcón. ¿Quién sería su consorte? ¿Alguna hermosa princesa, acaso? ¡Ojalá no lo hubiesen emparejado con alguna hermana, como era común en aquella era! Cuando su consorte se giró el aliento se le cortó al encontrarse con unos ojos esmeraldas que hasta la fecha lo cautivaban. Su larga cabellera azul se agitaba caprichosamente por el viento del Nilo. ¡Kanon!_

  
  
— Radamanthys…

_Le sonrió su consorte y el sacerdote de Seth se sintió derretir igual que lo seguiría haciendo más de dos mil años después._

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Continuará?
> 
> Disculpen el alto contenido de lenguaje homofóbico en este relato, pero deseaba ilustrar la terrible sociedad puritana que se hallaba contra las relaciones homosexuales y que esto era una terrible e ineludible realidad en 1920 por todo el mundo.
> 
> Apreciaré sus comentarios si tienen algo que decir sobre este inesperado relato.
> 
> Para ninnae: gracias por siempre incentivar mis sueños y mis historias con tu dulzura y amor.


End file.
